The Choices We Make
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Its my first Harribel x Ichigo couple. Please read and review. Warning its rate M so dont read if you dont like


_I like to dedicate this story to BillyZhao. Thank you for the inspiration and I hope you will enjoy this piece of fiction __Wanda _

_I do not own bleach!_

_Ch one_

I stroll down the hallways. I maintain a steady reiatsu while I approach the chamber. I quickly uncross my arms and reached for the door knob. It was open easily for me. I raised a blonde eyebrow but I didn't question it. I went ahead and stepped in.

"You just missed Grimmjow"our latest prisoner spoke.

"I don't give a fuck about him" I answer quickly. I survey our young male lying spread eagle on the bed. He merely remains on his back. He was bound to the bed poles.

"So what are you really here for?" the strawberry asked. I approach him. I merely sat on his chest.

"Tell me has Lord Aizen been here?" I asked quietly. I lean over so he could see my expose breasts.

"No why?"Ichigo asked. His eyes searching my waist for Tiburon. I ignore his stares while I answer quietly.

"He'll be here soon. You will see" I stated half listening.

"You mean like a fight to the death?"Ichigo asked naively. I remain stoic.

"Maybe Kurosaki"I purr. He looked frustrated.

"What the hell do you mean maybe? Will he or won't he? It's a simple question if you think about it" He snapped. I watched as he moved his head back. He tried to untie the kidou binds but it was steadfast.

"Did Grimmjow do this to you?" I asked.

"No"Ichigo replied. He sighs but he looks back at me.

"It was the green eye arrancar"He shared.

"Ah I see. He must have done it for Lord Aizen"I replied sure of myself.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked skeptical.

"You do realize that he swings both ways right? He finds it amusing to toy with you especially since you're a self-proclaim heterosexual" I taunted him.

"You're full of it"Ichigo replied quickly. I could tell though he believed me.

"Did Grimmjow tell you about his treatment of Orihime?"I toyed again. Ichigo's eyes grew big.

"What did he do to her?"He demanded to know. When I didn't reply right away he repeated his answer.

"Tell me damn it!" He ordered.

"Oh Kurosaki….you know I can protect her from them" I spoke deafly quietly. I trail my finger down his bare chest. He just fell silent.

"So can I if I were release" He added.

"I wouldn't do that…however" I stopped abruptly with my caresses.

"If you help me get even with Lord Aizen then I may just make you a deal" I confessed.

"What do I have to do?" He asked. He narrows his eyes.

"Allow him to seduce you" I answer quietly.

"What for?"Ichigo asked. He looked bewilder of having a grown man manipulate him.

"We can beat him at his own game" I explained patiently.

"That is?" He asked stumped.

"In breaking his perfect record for having the most lovers bedded" I added with bitter remorse. Ichigo remain quiet while I lean closer to him. I started kissing his lips.

"This….. is… insane" He murmur. I stopped kissing his lips.

"Yes I know" I whisper.

"So you're basically asking me to help you get even with him? Is that it?"Ichigo asked.

"Hai but at a price of course" I hinted to helpless Orihime.

"How do I break his record?"Ichigo asked in soft whispers. I kissed his nose.

"Well….you would have to allow him to think you're falling for him but when it comes to the point of accepting his generous invitation you will merely reject it" I answer carefully.

"That is supposed to hurt him?"Ichigo asked. This reminded him of high school drama.

"Trust me…he doesn't take rejection well in fact he's never been rejected-ever" I explained.

"How arrogant"Ichigo murmur.

"Hai and for you to be the first. I think will give him a dose of reality" I added smug.

"Yeah he'll want to kick my ass"Ichigo predicted.

"No, he'll only try harder and when he does he'll fuck up" I answer again.

"You're certain?" He sounded dubious.

"Yes, besides you can't beat him. I mean he is powerful and he is extremely witty. This is a mere child's game if you think about it" I taunted him to take it.

"Hmm"He replied. He closed his eyes.

"If it's a fight you're looking for then feel assured that you will win it. He can't perform so well if his ego is crushed" I stated coldly.

"So when you say he ll fuck up. How will he?"Ichigo asked again.

"He'll start making promises to you in trying to win you over and you can easily get him to do things for you for example you can have him release you from this state or Orihime for that matter''I explained to my dumb pupil.

"You're really demented"Ichigo quietly commented. I scowl but I replied.

"I just want him to suffer like the rest of us but mainly me" I hissed.

"Yeah he must have really fucked you up if you're willing to come to me for help"Ichigo added. I shot him a coy smile.

"So do we have a deal?" I pushed.

"Yeah"Ichigo gesture his binds. I lean back.

"I have another way of sealing our pact. One that doesn't require handshakes" I whisper haughtily. I began shedding the rest of my jacket off.


End file.
